Green
by Crazed-Fan-Girl-00
Summary: Zim starts to question his conquest as he becomes more human and feels human emotions. LOTS of angst. Was PG but I think it will fry the young impossible minds of children.
1. Hand of DOOM!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys. This is my first story thanks to the prodding of Klia. Yes, its angsty. Angst is REALLY easy to write compared to funny. So, I go the easy route. Teresa and Nicole,if your reading this thanPLEASE give me a link to your stories.

* * *

Chapter 1

Green. He was green. His arms, his hands, legs, and face. All green. Dib was right, he did stand out. He had to give him THAT. And, to cover it up he just blamed it on a skin condition. HAH! The humans were stupid. But the humans had something else too. Dib had known it and Zim had felt it but couldn't quite put his clawed finger on it. And he felt this compassion when he looked as his hand.

He slowly curled and twisted his fingers, feeling the way the moved. It pulsated, vibrated, breathed and LIVED. The sinews of fiber moved in a ribbon-like way, It gently flowed causing his wiry muscles to tighten in reaction, in turn moving the very bones of his body. It was an extraordinary even now that he though of it. Almost a miracle. It was an act of life constantly overlooked by his passion to cause death.

Now his compassion tingled in his fingertips crawling up, numbing his arms and Zim hoped his emotions. But no, it had to make him suffer, suffer in the process of realization. The feeling washed over him and now he understood. He now knew why Dib fought him in a loosing battle. A fruitless war with no reward for him. No rewards of power, wealth or recognition. Nothing except love.

Zim was always different from other Irkens. That's why he had been banished to Foodcourtia. That's why he had received Gir, and that's why he was on Earth. Realizing what no Irken had before-love and he was hating it. But it was too late. He had always hated himself. That's why he'd worked so hard to please others, the Tallest.

THE TALLEST!

He had called them, and the armada, to meet him tomorrow 3pm (earth hours) to overtake what remained of Zim's home planet for the last few years. But he couldn't let that happen. He always hated the monkey-scum that inhabited the globe. But as much as he tried to deny, he couldn't know TRUE hate without TRUE love. And he loved himself and all those he shared Earth with.

That's why he killed them. Killed them all.

* * *

**More Author's Note: **I'd just like to say thanks for all those who visited my site and made this possible. And I don't own any of Jhonen's characters so STOP ASKING!


	2. MUSHYROOM

Authors Note: This chapter is longer than the first. More angst because I'm in an angsty mood. School doesn't really help either. Soooo, I dedicated this to Niki (ZIM BACKPACK!), Alex (for getting me obsessed), Klia (for encouraging me to write), Teresa (sheyells a lot), Jordyn (for being a good friend), Zack (he's just Zack), and ME! because I wrote it. Oh and all of those other people who visit my site because your reviews make me look good! HAH!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was so easy. Easier than he thought. Always before he'd deliver a long speech before he attacked. It was to break their spirit so that their bodies would be more venerable. So that they'd remember the name of ZIM! They'd remember it when his victory came and he would be hailed as a savior on his planet for invading and breaking the unbeatable planet of earth.

He realized he could break their bodies. Oh that was almost pathetic. But he didn't know hot to break their spirits. And that's why Dib smiled when he knew Zim held his final hours in the form of a bottle. He smiled knowing that he won and wouldn't let Zim have the pride of breaking him. And that's why the spirits of everyone Zim obliterated stood around him and crowded his thoughts.

"Why did I?"

Zim jumped at the thought. He never asked that question. Invaders go on their instinct and their judgement was never wrong. But then what was leading him to his laboratory. Maybe underground he could clear his thoughts and worries. Maybe the layers of caked darkness would smother him and erase all he had done. But he knew that was useless. But what force was guiding him down here?

And then he remembered. Well, didn't remember but was brought back in time. By touching the residue of the event, a chain-reaction occurred. Irkens were known for having good memory but Zim had censored this one out. Just a bad dream that soon faded into oblivion. But the evidence was there and he had felt the aura of the moment again. Although he never meddled with time machines and rip the fabrics of space, he knew that this would be what it felt like to be sucked back in a replay of time.

A heavy pressure pushed him on his feet leaving him crumpled. But it was better that way, he wanted to leave this world and all its problems by curling into a ball and forgetting about it. But that was impossible. It was too late. This memory had come alive and shown him what he didn't want to be shown. Just like how his body, his green body and green hand had forced him to understand.

Panting, he let the flashback occur.

It hit him like a tidal wave. No, more like a tornado. He was caught in a torrent of volleys. Battling to get a grip and not being able to hear himself scream. He did scream. He yelled and called for help. But he knew no one was to come, he turned his back on the world. Finally he was dropped in the eye of the storm. It was a deep breath before the deep plunge again into rage, happiness, frustration, guilt, and then finally acceptance. The memory came as Zim was numbed by emotions and finally not caring or fighting what he knew was to come next.

"Prepare to meet your DOOM, Dib monkey!"

"Yeah, well you'll never get away with this Zim!"

"Oh come on! We'll just see about that, won't we Gir? GIR! Off my head!"

"You've got a mushyroooom!"

"Indeed, indeed I do. But would Dib like to see it?"

Zim got up off his knees to prepare. Ready to fight the strongest wave of emotion ready to swarm over him. The remembering continued with or without his consent. He remembered throwing the jar at Dib's feet and Dib frozen with fear. The glass shattered into countless pieces, reflecting the unbreakable smile etched on Dib's face a million times over. Forever branding it on Zim's mind.

Now that the jar was broken, the mushroom lay open to all. The many fans quickly spread its spores, covering all in a thin, invisible blanket. Dib started to cough remembering all the symptoms he would go suffer before…before the final one.

He recalled the bologna mutation. But thanks to his Dad's supreme technology, the effects wore off and Zim's alien body was able to fight it off. But Dib knew that neither his body nor his Dad's technology could save him now. Many years of research in Professor Membrane's lab still couldn't find the cure for the common cold. And this Zim took advantage of. He mutated the spores of mushrooms to create a hybrid virus with the cold. The virus constantly mutating into new forms so that if part of the chain weakened and died, the rest would be unaffected and further spread. But unlike the common cold, Zim made sure that the effects were much worse.

Dib smiled even as he fell, his body exhausted from the battle. Zim just stood there. The battle lust gone and his own laughter fading in front of this show of defeat. He wasn't sure he really liked this feeling although he had been preparing it all his life. Finally Dib collapsed under his own weight and fell into a coma-like sleep. Still hanging onto life when he could just as easily give up. The smile never once leaving his face.

Then the image faded and Zim was once again venerable to his emotions. Finally, Zim was able to see what had triggered the emotional backwash. It was Dib's body laying face-up, his smile boring into Zim's weary eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: There you go! Longer than before and more to come.Please review and tell me if you think this story is going in the right direction. 


	3. KISSENG!

**Authors Note: **I don't like real long author notes so I'll try and keep this one short. This one is MUCH more angsty. But I had a good day, and I'm jsut not a sad person soooooo this one isn't as angsty as the other two.Well, I shouldn't say that. The beggining isn't but then the middle picks up again.

Each chapter gets longer than the next. So for all of you who complained that my first two were too short, then I don't think that this one will satisfy you either. HAH!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Zim and big-head sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-E-N-G!" 

"Nnnnoooo, more like dragging his limp body up the stairs. GIR, ngh, could you somehow, ugh, help me?"

"Okey dokey! I mean, YES MY MASTER!" Gir saluted, his eyes glowing red.

At this, the Sir unit fulfilled his master's wishes by violently shoving him out of the way and sending him crashing on his back. Grabbing Dib's collar, he pounced on the soft cushion of Zim's stomach and FLEW!

"Mush mushy sled, mush!" He sent Zim's sprawling body down the many flights of stairs he so painstakingly hiked up.

"Stop, ouch, using, ouf, me, ugh, as, eeeh, a….sleigh."

"You make funny noises, mister!"

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime to Zim, and a short pony-ride for Gir, they reached their destination; the bottom of the stairs.

"Good thing the elite Irken trainers has prepared me for such disasters. Hmm… was it course Klutz 101 or…? Can't remember. Anyway, thanks for your 'help' Gir, we're right back to where we started."

"Waffles!" was the only reply as Gir sprinted down to the elevator.

_The elevator, now why didn't I think of that?_ "Yes Gir, good thinking. Just what I was about to suggest! I was just going up the stairs…to…um…test if the steps were working. And it was a thorough check. Now we don't have to worry about stubbing a toe, or something." Zim defended, his calm as smooth as sandpaper. But Gir was too busy to notice as he was teaching himself "sign language".

The trip up was short, but that suited Zim fine. He felt awkward standing there, Gir finding new meanings of his hand, and his nemesis lying on the floor at his mercy. That would be the second time Zim had so much power over Dib's fate. But he did not want to touch or be near him. At least not until he had to pull him out of the toilet transporter. Then he dragged him out to the couch, not really knowing what to do and not really trying to figure out. There…laying on his couch in a soft sleep, Zim watched Dib murmur and gurgle indistinguishable nonsense. _He's kinda lucky. Not a care in the world. Not that he knows of the world right now, he's in total bliss. Full of dreams that he can only create, probably happy and carefree. But he's so ignorant, well…ignorance is bliss after all."_

But Zim remembered back, last Halloween when the horrible, para-demensional monsters appeared out of Dib's head. And how he, Zim, was sucked into that nightmarish world. They might still be in there.

_Maybe if I kill him now, I would end his suffering from those monsters, _Zim pondred as he saw Dib wrestle with invisible forces in his dream reality. _So he doesn't have to battle them any longer. _A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the trip thourhg the darker recesses of Dib's mind. _Or maybe I should wait, to end him in bliss, if that's what he's really feeling. End his life in happiness so that's all he'll know. Remember in the last few moments of life complete freedom of worries. And maybe he'll thank me later on…up there. _No, he mustn't think that. There was no one more important or beyond the Almighty Tallest. And all that the humans worshipped was a mirage of an image they'd like to think of themselves as. The greater good they'd call it.

Was this the force that drove him down to the laboratory, relive the moment of past he'd pushed away, and suffer an emotional breakdown from? Was it all to strive for the accomplishment of this greater good? Oh, he had spent way too much time with the humans. He wouldn't even consider this on his home planet.

He though it'd be easy. Land on Earth, set a base, destroy all life, and leave. Nice, neat and tidy, with no mistakes. But the humans were smarter than he though. He had to blend in with them if he were to destroy them. He had to understand their ways and in essence, become one. Maybe he was human all along, wrapped in Irken skin. Green, alien skin.

The word alien puzzled him then. He knew he was an alien to this race of humans. But now he felt more like an alien to himself. He looked down at his hands once more. Again he noticed how much it had a life. The constants moving, throbbing of each vein pumping blood through him. Spreading into each and every crevice of his body. He imagined it winding through his body like a restless snake leaving a trail of the oxygyn-laden fluids EVERYWHERE.

Looking back at Dib, he felt a strange emotion. Not the feeling that the sight of his hand had given him, but it was something else. Acceptation. He accepted Dib for what he did and endured. And what he WAS. Strangely, Zim wanted to know what he was too. Beneath the green skin.

The glove slowly slid off. Almost reluctantly but with a powerful drive of curiosity, Zim cut himself. It was easy with his long, needle-like claws. He only made a small-incision, a minor prick was all. He was expecting the slow gold-ooze to bleed from him. But instead he saw red. Red blood. Just like humans. Human blood. Inside of him. He was more human than he thought.

He was a human, in green skin, with red, LIVING blood. He now knew it to course through his veins. So then, why did he stop all others? He froze the blood in the human's veins, just stopped it. Looking out the window, he saw still, dead blood EVERYWHERE!

* * *

**Authors Note:** There you go. All my frustration and anger fit all into that last paragraph. Kinda gruesome isn't it? But I jsut finished reading a murder mystery (for Mr. kaeser's class) so it kinda fits. I wonder where Gir went in the middle of all this? 


End file.
